


3am thought

by injunist0323



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 3am thought, Deep talk, Fluff, M/M, Small Talk, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injunist0323/pseuds/injunist0323
Summary: “but seriously, have you ever fall in love injunnie?”Renjun thought that this was the most random conversation they’re having in their entire life. What time was it now? 3 am? Is this the magic of 3am? This time of the day is just too powerful. Having a serious conversation with Donghyuck? Donghyuck? Serious and Donghyuck are so awkward to have it both in a sentence.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	3am thought

Renjun was the funniest in their group of friends. He always made them laugh. If someone was down like Jaemin, as he easily gets sad over things, Renjun puts extra effort to put a smile on his face. Listened to Jeno’s rant on his unrequited love to one of their friend that everyone knows of except that same person who Jeno fell in love with, almost 3 years ago, during their freshmen year. Comforted Chenle like a big brother that he is whenever Chenle`s homesick. He also liked to talk with Jisung about aliens and things beyond earth in an ungodly hour every time the younger is curious at almost everything. And fake fighting with Donghyuck because Renjun wanted his attention for some reason that he doesn’t want to share just yet.

Not to be sound like an average depressed teenage boy but he is also someone who was struggling at school, some insecurities that he doesn’t know how to deal with, anxious of how his future will turn out and every unnecessary stress that he thought of but he won`t share it to any of his friends. He was usually like this most especially on this Friday night where he was the only one on their shared dorm with Donghyuck because the other boy might be at some random party with his friends, knowing too well that they were past their curfew.

He was drinking his hot chamomile tea on his bed while writing something on his journal. He chose his favorite topic to write about - unrequited love. He left a little giggle at the thought on how he gave Jeno some good amount of relationship advice, like an expert, but he couldn’t even apply it to himself.

**_LDH ENTRY #911_ **

**_We fought as usual this week. He seems like his eyes are on Mark nowadays. That senior music major is kind of hot actually. He is just one year older than us but he looks more mature and he still managed to be the captain of the basketball team for three years now and still running for that Latin honor. He is smart and as to what Donghyuck would like to describe him, the most angelic and most beautiful man here on earth so maybe I can be the most beautiful man on the other planet for him, right?_ **

“What am I even writing,” Renjun whispered as he stretched his arms up to release the tense from writing.

**_Okay so yeah. Did I finally mention his name? It’s the first time. But am I too late? I saw them talking at the corridor yesterday and that goofball can’t even hide his pretty smile. What a fool. Should I just give up on him? I don’t have the looks, the talent, everything that that stupid chocoball isn’t even in me. I even tried to hold his hand but I punched him instead._ **

**_I also wished he would stop playing with my feelings. I mean I don’t mind him kissing me on the cheeks and I really hate how much I like it but then again what’s so special? He always does that to our other friends. I may say it so many times here but I do really love you, Hyuck. Maybe I should just stop, right?_ **

As soon as he finished that paragraph, the door on his bedroom opened. He looked at the time on his phone, shocked on how early Donghyuck was.

“Isn’t 1am too early for you to get back home?” Renjun asked with a hint of annoyance as he closed his notebook and hid it under his pillow. At this point he should have changed his major into acting.

“Party tonight is so boring, we decided to go home after a few drinks” said Donghyuck as he climbed to Renjun`s bed as if he’s about to pass out there. Renjun pushed him slightly.

“Hyuck! Get off! You’re so dirty!!”

“Shhh I’m tired Renjun, cant I sleep with you tonight?”

Renjun blushed at the sudden question. Sleep with him tonight? That just sounds so wrong!

“What?”

No response.

He has a queen-sized bed that was too big for him so why not? Also, Donghyuck always slept in his room from time to time.

_Nothing special_

Donghyuck seemed comfortable and his breathing was getting slowly now as if he already fell asleep. Renjun shared his blanket. He fixed it and looked at Donghyuck, “this little devil looks so peaceful when he sleeps. He should just sleep forever” he giggled and pinched the younger’s cute nose slightly. He stared at him for a while, tucked some strands of hair at the back of his ear so he can looked at him properly.

This boy, the love of his life was sleeping right beside him. He wanted to hug him so bad and kissed him good night but how?!

“Maybe I should just stop, right?” Renjun whispered sadly.

Renjun fixed his pillow, ready to lie down when the younger spoke suddenly.

“Junnie, are you happy?”

Renjun was shocked at the sudden question but he also felt like crying for no reason at all. He didn’t answer it immediately but instead he lay down, tucked himself with the same blanket Donghyuck used and looked at the ceiling, teary eyed.

“Yes I am. Why are you asking me that?” he asked with a shaky voice.

“Just because”

He looked at Donghyuck for a second and that the other was looking at the ceiling with eyes closed. So he fixed his eyes again at the ceiling.

Silenced covered their room.

“It’s not like we can always keep things to ourselves, Renjun. You need someone who will listen to you even for the most stupid things you want to say. You just need… someone”

“…”

“I’m sorry I ruined your “me time” by coming home early but I think you had it enough. You may not notice it but you`re in a bad shape. Not just me but everyone is so worried about you.”

“…”

“You know what? I can see that you’re very different now. You want us to be happy but it’s just not like before. You don’t have to force yourself. We know too well you’re very insecure on how you look but Renjun I swear you’re very beautiful not just your physical appearance but your soul is also just as pure”

Renjun still can’t believe that Donghyuck was saying it in front of him. The younger moved his body to face him and touched his hair smoothly that he felt something electrifies his whole body. Damn. He really couldn’t handle the situation. It was so hard to fight the urge to kiss Donghyuck right then and there but he stayed still. Like a coward. And yet again there was a radio silence for more than five minutes.

“Have you ever fallen in love, Junnie?”

Heck yeah! If only Donghyuck knew anything but he can’t just say it out loud knowing that Renjun knows whom Donghyuck liked. Mark Lee. As always. He knows too well. Donghyuck can stop now because he was hurting more. Damn.

“Because I am right now, I’m in love with someone”

He heard Donghyuck left a sigh.

“But I guess he doesn’t know anything about it. That fool!”

“Of course he does. You’re too obvious, Hyuck.” Renjun tried to kept the conversation going but he doesn’t know if he did hid the annoyance of his voice but what can he do? It really hurt him!

“Oh really? How can you say that?”

“It’s just that… you know you even laugh at his lame joke? Always smiling whenever you’re near him? I don’t know! You’re just really THAT obvious?” Renjun couldn’t help but to roll his eyes, tucked his self tight on the blanket

“Him? Who?” Donghyuck lifted his head to look at Renjun and for the first time they are now staring at each other.

Renjun looked at the younger; he savored this time to memorize every inch of his face, his eyes that were so deep, and the eye bags that he gained from sleepless night, his nose that was so cute and small and to his lips, Renjun`s mouth went dry, those lips, he wondered what those lips taste were.

“You know, you can just kiss me” Donghyuck grinned.

“In your dreams! Get off of my bed!! I’m trying to sleep here” Renjun`s face was so hot and red right now. Thankfully it`s dark now or else he doesn’t know what to do.

“Okay~ okaaay~ I’m just saying,” He laughed and fixed his pillow closer to the older “but seriously, have you ever fall in lov, Junnie?”

Renjun thought that this was the most random conversation they’re having in their entire life. What time was it now? 3 am? Is this the magic of 3am? This time of the day is just too powerful. Having a serious conversation with Donghyuck? Donghyuck? Serious and Donghyuck are so awkward to have it both in a sentence.

“Yes of course” maybe it’s time to be honest? He only needed to stop mentioning the name of his unrequited love.

“Oh really? You’re capable of having feelings?” Renjun just glared at him. “Okay I’ll stop but whom? Since when? Thought we don’t keep secrets from each other”

“Because I know this feelings will pass by? And I’m sure it’s one sided. That boy is so crazy to someone else” he smiled bitterly

“Maybe you should try telling him that? Maybe you can start dating now if you just try to be honest with your feelings?”

“Naah. He just sees me as a friend”

“A friend? Do you have another friend aside from us?!”

“Donghyuck I swear!”

“Okay I`ll stop” Donghyuck giggled, “but you know imagine falling in love. The hugs, the cuddles, those movie nights and kithes, don’t you want that”

“Of course I do. Holding the love of your life, singing his favorite song and just be with him for the rest of our life? Honestly I imagined myself with him, just the two of us, dating. Sharing each other’s battles and just being with them when going through something…I just want that”  
It’s true. Renjun dreamt of him every other night. Some thoughts that they’re going to sleep together like this, not just fake fighting and throwing empty insults, but of course it would be fun if they’re still doing that even if they’re official but at the thought of that scared Renjun the most. What if they won’t work out? What if they are going to destroy their friendship for his stupid feelings? What if-

“Don’t over think, Junnie. I’m just going to tell you who is the love of my life and just be honest for tonight… only for tonight because I’m tired of waiting” Donghyuck cleared his voice “Renjun, I actually love someone since freshmen year. Jeno and I thought that this boy was so beautiful and lovely while he sits there in an empty art room painting something while listening to some music”

Oh? Mark knew how to paint? _Another plus point_ Renjun thought sadly

“And also the way he laughs it could give birth to a fairy! Plus his hands are so small like it’s a baby hand… also the way he sees things and his philosophy gosh no one could ever. The way he sings and dances he can even audition to an entertainment company and he`ll pass for sure”

Renjun lost him now. His insecurities blew up and his heart ached right now. Why does Mark had to be so perfect and him being just on the average.

“Also it’s so sad to see him degrading himself. I just want to hug him and tell him how amazing he was and he shouldn’t have push himself because he’s perfect as he already is.”

He can’t deny the love and sincerity in Donghyuck`s voice. Maybe he is really in love with Mark. Such a lucky guy

“Why don’t you tell him that?” Renjun is just curious, okay? It’s not like he can’t hide the jealousy. Totally not.

“I want him to be honest, even just for himself. I want to hear it from him” Donghyuck sounded so sad that Renjun wanted to pull him closer and shower him some love. He really can’t forgive Mark if he’s going to hurt Hyuck like this.

“Anyway, how about you Jun? Just be honest. I’m just waiting”

Should Renjun tell him? It is now or never.

“I don’t have anything to say because he’s always been perfect since the day we met. Honestly I’m just in love him so much that I want to keep him forever” Renjun looked at Donghyuck and at the same time Donghyuck looked at Renjun. They stared for a while like they’re looking at something so fragile, there’s so much love and adoration of it until Donghyuck cupped his face. Slowly getting closer to him… ten inches, five, three… one inch

“Finally! I am in love with you too Renjun. I want to be with you too” and kissed just at the corner of Renjun`s lips. Renjun couldn’t believe what he just heard. Donghyuck? Was in love with him? In what world? Fuck! He’s now shaking.

“What?! Say that again, Hyuck” Renjun was panicking. On the other hand, Donghyuck fixed himself as he placed Renjun`s head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around the older`s waist. Renjun was still in disbelief. Is this really happening?

“shhhh Junnie. It`s past 3am lets sleep first”

Damn. He felt like his heart was about to burst. How Donghyuck can stayed calm after saying something like that. He has so many questions! So many things he wanted to know! But Renjun finally calmed down when he felt that the man who was right beside him leaned closer to him, his breath slowed down and eyes totally closed. Maybe they could talk tomorrow.

“Okay Hyuck. Let’s talk tomorrow and I’ll be honest this time. Good night, baby”

  
“Good night, love”

And just like that, they both fell asleep with a light heart knowing that they finally were being honest with themselves and with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys! this is my first ever fic and i dont even know what this story about. for the grammatical error and all... please excuse that im still learning ;(((
> 
> Edited: I AM SORRY FOR SOMEONE WHO READ THE UNEDITED VERSION OF THIS! THAT WAS SO EMBARRASSING YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME GUYS! I`M SO SORRY! I`ll do better next time.


End file.
